Content stored in an online storage account with synchronized content management system can be accessed on computing devices in a variety of ways, such as through a stand-alone application, one or more application plug-ins, a web browser, etc. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online storage account and later access the content items from different computing devices. A synchronized content management system can also facilitate the sharing of content between users. For example, a user can create a link to a content item that can be used to access the content item the user intends to share. The user can then provide the link to other uses to provide access to the content item. Therefore, such a synchronized content management system can facilitate the easy delivery of digital content from one individual user to another.
Instead of merely sharing digital content, some users may want to provide digital content for sale in return for a payment. Users are accustomed to shopping for and purchasing items online through electronic marketplaces, many of which enable individual users (i.e., third-party sellers) to sell items through their websites. In order to become a third-party sell, an individual user must, among other things, register with and run each transaction through the electronic marketplace, thereby, adding an additional layer to this process. This is not always convenient for the average person who may sell only a few items each month. Therefore, it could be advantageous to enable users storing digital content in a content management system to share their digital content in return for a payment.